Smile (2005 Animation Short Horror film)
Smile is a 2005 short animation horror film, directed by Yuval Markovich and Norma Abta. The film was produced at Bazalel Academy of Arts & Design in Jerusalem. Horror films are all too rare in animation, and this short does a solid job of building the tension and creating a mood of paranoia and uncertainty. The film was released in 2005. Plot A 3-D animated student film, in Hebrew with English subtitles, Smile (2005) was made at the Bazalel Academi of Arts & Desgin in Jersusalam. Apparently partly live-action thoroughly altered in-computer (though I am only guessing how the bizarre blend of realism & animation was achieved), Smile has an urban hipness to the desgin, with superb details & expressive faces. A young man, Yuval, knocks on the apartment door of a young mother, Hagith, & her grown son, Oshik. After Hagith lets him in, Yuval momentarily converses with friendly vulgarity with his friend Oshik, who is trying to fix his mother's television. Hagith then introduces Yuval to a friend from England, Nikomes, a sexy young woman lounging in an easy chair with her leg in a cast, waiting for the television to start working. The young man sits down near the beauty & asks, in English, "So, how did you break your leg?" He then unexpectedly perceives her as a hideous ghostly clown-like being with no hair, smiling hugely as she growls the answer, "By accident." Neither Oshik nor Hagith seem her as she really is? The apartment has a startling almost photographic realism to it, but when the fiercely smiling demon appears, the room loses most of its color & looks much less real. The television begins to function & there's an old black & white silent horror film playing. Increasingly paranoid, Yuval's afraid to drink the coffee offered; he tries not to show his terror, as doesn't know what's going on or if he can trust anyone in the room. He expresses his desire that Oshik join him for a night on the town, though really he's trying to get his friend away from what he perceives as a dangerous situation. But Oshik has lost consciousness, as the coffee Yuval refused to drink had indeed been drugged. "Leave him alone," says Hagith. "Let him sleep." Yuval refuses to believe there is anything normal about this & begins a very hostile argument with Hagith, who turns into a similar & ghostly clown-like being while she reils against him. The Hahith-Monster appears to bite Oshik's neck. He turns into one of the bald creatures as he awakens. Nikomes has revealed herself as well. Even the household cat is really one of these terrible things! This is an excellent piece of animation, telling a doomful mysterious horror tale. Visit www.lioninzion.com for more about this & other adult animation from Israel. Cast voice synopsis Yuval goes to his friends' house, where creepy things start happening. He begins to suspect that someone is out to get him when the signs keep appearing. He gets to the the point in which paranoia takes over.